


Ink's forbidden fruit

by Krystal_Twi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Request, Error doesnt care enough, Errorink - Freeform, Happy Ending, Ink means well, M/M, Sort Of, happy open ending, nerdy error, school au, sfw, stalkerish Ink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 21:36:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17795186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystal_Twi/pseuds/Krystal_Twi
Summary: He couldn’t help it, really! Every time he saw those yellow eyes accompanied by a red background, his soul lunged to the heavens. When he heard that glitchy voice, he could swear it was an angel’s. Error was Ink’s angel.No, Error was the forbidden fruit.





	Ink's forbidden fruit

**Author's Note:**

> **Requested on Tumblr**

Ink wouldn’t say he was abnormal. Not in the slightest. A little weird, yes. But not strange. Sure, he stalked the cute nerdy skeleton in his year. It wasn’t a bad thing. It wasn’t like he was stalking him, or was it? Did it matter in the end? He, Error, was just too cute for his own good. 

 

Right now, Error sat in the school library as he read a book on art history. Error’s glasses were too big for his own face. Most of the time the glasses would slide down his nose, or lack of one, and he would push it up. A simple task by any other monster, but Error brought a whole new meaning of cute along with it. 

 

Ink may or may not be hiding behind a bookshelf as he just studied the black skeleton. It wasn’t creepy. It was better than going up to Error! He tried and failed terribly. Ink didn’t know how to act around Error. Error made Ink’s soul twist and turn in ways no one ever did before and it caused him to become tongue-tied and word vomit. 

 

The last time Ink attempted, he puked all over Error’s textbooks. Dream never let him live it down. He couldn’t help it, really! Every time he saw those yellow eyes accompanied by a red background, his soul lunged to the heavens. When he heard that glitchy voice, he could swear it was an angel’s. Error was Ink’s angel. 

 

No, Error was the forbidden fruit. Something just in reach but could never ge-

 

“ **YoU aRe THe OnE THaT PuKEd AlL OveR My BoOkS,”** Ink jumped almost jumped ten feet in the air. Error had turned and was now pointing at Ink with a blank face. his multicolored eyes staring straight at Ink. Ink could die. He could die right there. 

 

Ink waved his hands frantically. “I- I'm sure that wasn’t me,” Ink tried to get out. “I don’t even know who you are, Er-,” Ink shut his mouth. “I mean, ‘what's your face’” He let out a nervous laugh, not knowing where to go from there. Okay,  _ now  _ he was being strange.

 

He was caught watching Error but not only that, he was fucking everything up as he went. It wasn’t about those eyes, those bright multicolored eyes and adorable glitchy voice that made Ink into a fool.

 

Error blinked, either use to Ink’s stupidity or not noticing it at all. “ **I gOT A qUEstioN fOR yoU,”** Ink was screwed. Errored was going to ask if he was stalking him. Ink would give his answer and Error would be weirded out by him. 

 

Ink swallowed the magic that had gathered up in his throat. “W-what?” He asked, shrinking in on himself. He already knew the question. 

 

“ **Do YOu KnOw ThE ANsWeR To 15?”** “I do stalk you,” 

 

They both froze and stared at each other. Error’s eyes blinked at him. For once showing emotion, shock shining in them. Error signs flashed in his eyesockets as he glitched. Oh great, now Ink broke him.

 

“E...Error!” Ink started to say before Error’s eyes returned to normal, his facial expression returning blank. Error ‘tsk’ed and turned back around in his seat. 

 

“ **I AlREadY kNeW ThaT,”** Error laid his head on his hand. His eyelights remained locked on Ink from the corner of his eyesockets. “ **I’m NOt An IdiOt,”**

 

Ink was flabbergasted, staring at the nerd. “You’re not weirded out?” His voice was barely above a whisper. Error snorted. 

 

“ **My BrOtHeR’s a NInEtIeS FReaK. YoU WaTcHinG mE iS NoThInG** **_,_ ** **”** Error eyes were now locked with Ink’s. A smile twisted with an emotion that Ink never saw on Error before. Ink liked it. “ **BeSiDes, It’S AbOut TimE wE GoT To KnoW EaCh oThEr,”** Error’s face was sketched with deformed amusement. “ **DoNtcHA ThINk, InKy?”**

 

Ink soul stuttered crazily. He couldn’t help but the insane smile to spread across his face. “ y-yES!” He exclaimed, hands covering his chest in excitement. His breathing becoming irregular.

 

Error’s face went blank.  _ “ _ **WeIRdo,”** He muttered under his breath. His glasses falling down his nose. “ **So YoU GoInG To HElP mE or NoT?”** Error turned in his seat to face Ink once again, pushing up his glasses. His thumb thrown over his shoulder at his art history book. 

 

Art history… with Error. Was this heaven???

 

“S-Sure,” Ink moved from behind the bookshelf, sitting next to Error. Their elbows touching  “I’d love to help you!” Ink’s face flushed, he began to panic. “Not love, love like I love you! Just that I would like to help you an-”

 

“ **ShUt up, yoU’rE gOnNa sPRaiN SomEThInG,”**

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @krysytwi  
> Tumblr: Krystal-twi
> 
> I never wrote errorink before. I like the ship but writing style? Not my best XD hahaha  
> Don't worry about Error, he is a stronger than he appears. Even then, Ink would never dream of hurting Error mentally, emotionally, or physically. 
> 
> I hope you like it! Please leave a comment and enjoy!


End file.
